Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.2 \times -\dfrac{10}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{10}{10} = -1$ $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -0.4 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -0.4 = -0.08 $